The ExFiles
by lalez
Summary: You never would've guessed how small the world really is. When Nancy learns about the Stargate Program she also learns a lesson or two about her family. Story pics up after outcast and focuses on John's ex wife.
1. Learning by watching

**A/N: So this is my first try in SGA fic and I have to say thanks to bailey1ak for her help. Without you reading through it would have taken me longer to get confident enough to post anything at all. I am hoping to update every two weeks so I can write in my spare time and finish my other projects too ;). Anyways on with the show.

* * *

**

As a result of the resignation of General Hammond, General Jack O'Neill had to brief the newly appointed Director of Homeland Security on everything Stargate, including Atlantis and the Wraith.

_This is going to be a long day,_ he solemnly thought to himself.

"Here is the background file you requested." Major Thompson said and handed him a blue folder.

Jack took it from him with a slight nod and then retreated back into his office. The briefing was scheduled for 0900 hours so he had a good half hour to skim through the pages. In his eyes an extra background check was a waste of time and money, because the woman wouldn't have been appointed Director if she were a security threat but for the sake of saving face he'd read a little bit of the file and be prepared for the meeting.

On the other side of the Potomac, in DC to be exact a brown haired woman looked over her schedule for the day.

_Why do I need to clear out my whole day for a meeting with an Air Force General?_ Was the predominant thought on her mind.

Her research of said General had always ended at a proverbial brick wall and she was supposed to have access to the most classified intelligence .

_Well he has an office in the Pentagon so he must be somewhat important._

A glance at the clock on her wall told her that if she didn't want to be late she had to leave now.

Twenty minutes later she gave her card to a young Air Force Major in the front room of the elusive General.

"Madame Director he is ready for you!" the young man told her and held the door open.

When she stepped foot in the office a gray haired man greeted her with a twinkle in his eyes you would expect in a five year old kid that just ate the whole chocolate supply in the house.

_Not what I expected after all the walls I have run in. And why is he smiling like that?_

"Director Sheppard it is so nice to finally meet you. I read some interesting things about you." he said and pointed at an open folder on his desk.

"It is nice to meet you too General but I have to admit I couldn't get any information on you." Nancy replied and sat down.

"Yeah that was a problem for you, huh? Well we can change that with this meeting." was his cryptic response.

Nancy didn't answer and decided to just wait and let him talk.

"OK than lets start. You are here today so that I can brief you on the Stargate Program and give you full Home World Security clearance and access." Nancy's breath stopped.

"Excuse me did you just say Home World and Stargate? Stargate like in that cheap, wacky TV Show with the X?"

She caught him wincing slightly when she said wacky but only a split second later the boyish smile had he returned and he countered

"Just wait until you see the feature film. But yeah like that."

"Oh wow, can that be possible? And most importantly how does this work?"

"Well to explain that it is simpler and with less talking from me when we watch this little film, our experts have prepared." with that Jack pressed a couple of buttons, darkened the room and started a TV set.

Within seconds the face and voice of Dr. Daniel Jackson appeared and explained everything from Giza over Abydos and Goa'uld to the creation of the SGC and its workings. Nancy had watched it all in silence but as soon ass the General stopped the recording she needed some answers to the many questions swirling around in her head.

"So everything Alec Colson said was true? There was an alien attack on earth and that gray little thing was an alien?"

"Technically that little gray thing was a clone and if it had had a conscious it would have been an Asgard, an advanced alien race who are or technically were our allies."

"Were? So they are our enemy now?"

"No, they are dead. I can't really explain but because they only cloned themselves as a means of reproduction they had some nasty problems and so they decided to kill themselves all at once, but they gave us all their knowledge first."

"Oh OK this is all a little much to digest at once and judging from the recording there is more. Can we take a break and get something to eat first?"

The General chuckled and pressed the backtalk button "Major Thompson we are ready to eat now!"

When he faced the woman at the other side of his desk again he added "I took the liberty to prepare something and you can ask questions over food, if you want to."

Nancy nodded in agreement and thought that she may have already figured out what John was doing.

_He is stationed in McMurdo after all. But first I need some food._

General Jack O'Neill observed the woman in front of him closely and wondered briefly how she could take this all in so calmly but she hadn't heard about Atlantis being real and in another Galaxy yet so he figured that part would get a reaction as well as the mentioning of her ex husband.

After a while of quiet eating she felt the need to get answers.

"So Doctor Jackson mentioned an Ancient outpost in Antarctica am I right to assume that the military personal at McMurdo work there?"

_Straight to the point._ Jack thought.

"Not all personal has clearance to know about the Stargate program and everything related to it. Most of the boys up there don't have a clue what the international science team found out but once again I have some video that explains this way better than I can and we will get to that after you finished your meal." Jack answered smiling.

Half an hour later after a phone call from Dave and Grant she found herself watching another video in which Doctor Jackson, Elizabeth Weir and a really irritating man named McKay talked about Ancient technology and the city of Atlantis which apparently was or is in another galaxy.

"I really don't know what to say. This isn't a joke, right?" Nancy asked for confirmation that this was all true.

"You sound like the president but no ma'am this isn't a joke. It is all true and if you want to you are going to be able to visit Atlantis in a couple of months but first let me introduce you to the important people in Pegasus."

"Am I right to assume they work under the SGC too?"

"Not completely. The Atlantis Expedition is a civilian project with a military contingent for protection. And as before the IOA is controlling everything according to our deal with the other nations involved in the program."

He politely directed her attention back at the screen and started his text:

"Now I have to talk. The first expedition leader you have already seen, Elizabeth Weir but sadly she was killed by the replicators last year, her place then was filled by Colonel Samantha Carter mainly to balance between the science department, lead by Dr McKay, whom you also have already seen and the military commander Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard whom I don't need to introduce to you I assume."

Jack said with that twinkle in his eyes. Nancy was shocked, that was the super secret stuff John was doing now?

_And he couldn't get the intel he needed? Strange_!

As if reading her mind the General spoke up

"Ah and by the way thank you for your support a couple of weeks ago. Sheppard included it in his Top Secret report only I got to read. He couldn't have gotten the information without you because there is stuff the civilians don't tell us."

Only now she noticed the new folder on the desk and she took it.

"I assume you require my signature below these pages?"

"Yes the non disclosure agreement is mandatory but when you have signed it you will have full access to all SGC files and to all bases and that includes Atlantis. And remember you can't tell anyone about this not even your fiance."

After saying she figured that already and signing the papers Nancy Sheppard soon to be Harrison left the Pentagon and went home to mull over all the things she had learned today.


	2. Long distance chat and travel

**A/N: Here come the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

2_ Long distance chat and travel

When Nancy stepped into her office the next day her first thought was _Wrong door! _Everywhere were boxes.

"What the hell?" she exclaims and walks out again to look for the clerk. The poor man calmly explains her that all the boxes have been brought from the Pentagon along with a letter.

Back in the confines of her office turned storage room she unfolds the paper and reads one line:

"Have fun!" with General O'Neills signature below.

_Now I have something to read! Should be interesting._

She had just finished the first box of files when her cell phone starts ringing and pulls her out of her concentration. The call from Mary her wedding planer was a welcomed distraction from the mission reports she had just read, or so she thought.

"Mrs Sheppard I can't seem to send the invitation out to Mr. Harrison's brother. The address you gave me seems to be incorrect."

"Weird it is the only one I got, maybe we can invite him via E-mail? It isn't conventional but at that neither is his job."

After that they talked about the table and room decorations and scheduled a dress fitting but then Nancy had to go back to her duties aka reading tons of files to prepare for her visit in Pegasus and all the other things she had to do in her position.

From what she could tell the general had only sent the files of the department heads on Atlantis so she would know who she would meet and what they had accomplished. It was already past dinner time when her office phone started ringing. It was once again a welcomed distraction from all the strange information she had read over the course of the day. Many strange words were swirling around in her brain but she picked up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Oh good you are still at the office."came a voice down the line, Nancy didn't recognize at first."This is General Jack O'Neill, in case you were wondering.

"what can I do for you General?" she asks politely.

"I wanted to invite you to Colorado Springs for the next Atlantis check In. Interested?"

"Yes I am interested. When are they scheduled to dial in?"

"30 minutes from now. Are you alone in your office?"

"sir I am sorry to remind you but I am in Washington. I'll never make it to Colorado in 30 minutes or less!"

"Don't worry I'll pick you up!" the last words were reaching her in stereo and when she swirled around a smiling General O'Neill stood in her office.

"How did you get in here?"

"Asgard beams. The Apollo is in orbit." with that he gave her a small black object, a locator beacon and seconds later, after a stop at the Apollo Nancy Sheppard found herself in an elevator in Cheyenne Mountain.

"so this is a normal means of transportation for you?"she asks the man beside her who didn't seem to need a beacon in his hand to get beamed up.

"You get used to it but it only works when a ship is in orbit."

"Which isn't always the case." Nancy finished nodding.

By now they had reached the end of the first elevator and when they entered the second she asks "How far down are we going?"

"this is the last elevator." O'Neill answers smiling.

A short while later the two of them arrive in the control room where they are greeted by General Landry.

"You are early. We don't expect the dial in for another ten minutes."

"Ah you know I never can spend enough time here and the director now has a chance to see a little of the facility before Carter calls."

"Do you have any questions before hand Ma'am?" Landry turns to face Nancy.

"What is it that is going to happen? I mean do you do this in person via video or is it a pre-recorded message they sent days ago? I am sorry I can't really picture this with Atlantis being in Pegasus and all."

In the room below the Stargate starts to activate and O'Neill says smiling:" Lets see who is calling now?"

All the while Landry watches Siler who begins his routine in checking for an IDC. After a couple of seconds he announces :

"It is SG-14. Receiving MALP telemetry."

"Put it on screen!" Landry orders and Daniel Jackson's face appears. O'Neill leans to Nancy and tells her

"This is a scheduled check in so we know they are still alive and well. It is going to be similar with Atlantis, so watch."

After that he steps forward so he can be seen in the camera. "Hi Daniel, having fun?"

Nancy observes the other General and the reaction of the archeologist, both smile and shake their heads or roll their eyes.

"I am fine Jack. Everything is fine. We are in the process of translating all the inscriptions here and I am going to send you the first pages now." with that the face of Daniel disappears and a military officer, a major appears. Landry asks a few questions about threat assessment but the Major denies any threats, at the moment.

Jack O'Neill goes back to his spot at Nancy's side.

"Wow so we can send video and data through this thing?"

"Yes and according to the scientists it is the only thing going both ways!"

"Yes I remember Colonel Carter and Doctor McKay mentioned that in the video you showed me. So when I stay back here no one can see me?"

"Yes you have to step forward so the camera can pick you up. So now when Carter calls we are going to inform her of your upcoming visit and she is going to inform us of the latest in Pegasus."

"Okay, could we tell her my name is Harrison? It is better because I am going to be married soon and I am going to take my husbands last name."

"And you don't want to answer any questions concerning a certain Lieutenant Colonel!" Jack adds.

Nancy blushes slightly and answers "That is part of it. I know it is silly and Sheppard is a pretty common name but still..." she shrugs her shoulders and stays silent when she realizes that she rambled.

Just moments after their short exchange the gate activates again and Sergeant Siler confirms it is Atlantis. Nancy watches as the familiar face of Colonel Samantha Carter pops up on the screen. She exchanges a few words with Landry who then motions for Nancy and O'Neill to step forward.

"Colonel today we have two guests listening in on your report. The General brought over the Director of Homeland Security, Director Harrison."

"Director, pleased to meet you. Do you have any specific questions for me now?"

"Not at the moment but I'll be having plenty when I come for my visit." Nancy gives back.

Before Sam can ask Jack swoops in and explains: "Mrs Harrison will be visiting Atlantis in a few months as an official IOA representative and with that authority she will inspect and assess the city and the employees. I would propose to introduce her as such to the rest of the city."

Nancy listens fascinated when Samantha Carter sums up the newest developments and explains that she will be going off world with only Doctors Keller and McKay. The female Colonel seems totally calm and controlled and positive that her trip is going to be successful. When the voice of a young man reminds Colonel Carter that it was time to go she says goodbye and logs off.

After their goodbyes to Landry General O'Neill leads Nancy back to a level from where they can get beamed out.

Back in her office Nancy checks her mail and sees that her fiancees brother has answered to the invitation.

_Hey Nance and Grant,_

_Congratulations on setting a date._

_I'll ask if I can get leave but nothing is sure. I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Maybe I'll see you soon._

He had sent it without typing his name, so he had been incredibly busy. In her head Nancy noted that she wanted to try and find out where he is stationed so she could maybe help him in getting the time back home. Grant would be home tomorrow and they would go over the newest wedding details and she was sure he would be happy to hear about his brother.


	3. Atlantian Interlude

**So sorry for how long this one took and it is so short. I hope to get the next one up sooner. BTW I am still amazed at how many Alerts I still get. **

** This is set in the Episode Trio (4x16) so Spoilers for that one.**

* * *

3_ Atlantian Interlude

John Sheppard had just seen off Sam, Rodney and Jennifer and was now officially in command of Atlantis. At first glance a wonderful job, being the boss of an entire city but he then remembered the stacks of paperwork his normal job required and he couldn't fathom how much paperwork Sam had to do on a daily basis.

_Better tackle some of the paperwork before the next catastrophe hits!_

_W_ith that in mind he trotted off to his office. The moment he sat down his second in command Evan Lorne came in with another stack of papers.

"Don't tell me I have to go through these too!" he groaned.

"Sorry sir. Most of these are requests for leave on earth for family functions. It seems to be wedding season on earth." the other man replied smiling and dropped the stack on the table.

John picked up the first few folders and skimmed through the names. Most of them hadn't had leave in forever and so he was leaning towards granting all of their requests but when he checked the dates, they were virtually all for the same time frame. Bewildered as to what could be so important back on earth that half of his personel wanted leave he called back his second in command.

"Lorne? Could you come to my office again!"

_Oh great now he is telling me I can't go._

But Evan made his way non the less.

"Sir?"

"Do you have any idea why all this people want to go back at the same time? Is there a festival or something?" Evan let out a silent sigh of relief and then smiled.

"No Sir, but I believe it is 'wedding season' back home. Cadman said so and as a matter of fact, I know that Stackhouse and a few others really have invitations to family weddings."

"Ah well can't really say no to that, huh?" John said.

Letting his eyes wander around his desk John caught sight of a post it.

'Upcoming IOA visit - new IOA member'

_Great now I have to prepare for that too._

"Lorne, we may have a problem. It looks like the IOA is sending a new delegate in a few weeks. Probably with the next Daedalus supply."

"Sir that would be with the end of all the leave so there would be no problem right?"

"I guess so. But non the less we have to go through all the security protocols and maybe talk to the Athosians so we can present some of our allies."

"Shouldn't we wait for Colonel Carter to go through all this? Maybe she has more info as she has written down."

"Sounds like a plan but I want to have the common stuff in place and with all the leave coming up we have to adjust the off world roster too." And so the two military men started reworking their schedules.

Back on earth Nancy was on her way to the shooting range. General O'Neill had ordered some light weapons training as preparation for her trip. When she arrived a military weapons instructor showed her the general handlings of a handgun. Safety on and Safety off for at least twenty minutes until she could do it nearly without looking. After that she had to shoot the damn thing and like expected missed the circles on the paper totally.

"At least you got an arm and that hurts like hell too!" the instructor tried to make her see her bad aim as a good thing.

"Thank you." she gave back with a smile.

After her stint at the range she went back to the world of wedding planning and turned on her private cell. A blinking symbol informed her that she had gotten a new voice mail.

"Hey Nancy I just read your wedding announcement. Congratulations and I hope you will be happy."

Despite her divorce from John she had kept in contact with Dave and you could say they were still friends but to invite him to her wedding would have been inappropriate and awkward too. Anyways she called him back.

"Hello?" she heard him answer.

"Dave it's me Nancy. Thank you for your call."

"No problem. I just wanted to say congrats and that I am happy for you."

"Thank you, again and I hope you understand why we didn't invite you despite you being a good friend and all."

"I understand completely. I am after all the brother of your ex. But maybe we can meet for lunch or something just to talk?"

"That is a great idea." And so the twosome decided to meet a week later because Dave was in town on business.

Back on Atlantis John's coffee break was harshly interrupted by the sound of Chuck's frantic voice.

"Unscheduled off-world activation! Dr. Keller's IDC! Colonel Sheppard and medical to the control room immediately!" and he took off running.

On his way he met Lorne who looked as concerned.

"What happened?" John asked the control room crew.

In that moment he saw the two doctors carrying his commanding officer through the iris. The medical staff rushed to Jennifer's side immediately and they put Sam on the stretcher. Through the jumbled voices he heard Dr. Keller instruct everyone to prep the OR for Sam and someone to take care of McKay's hands while she was going to scrub up. John turned to Lorne and said

"You go and check out what is going on with Carter. I will try to find out what happened from McKay."

"Yes Sir, and thank you sir!" Lorne replied. Sheppard understood him.

Dealing with an erratic Rodney McKay wasn't pleasant and the Major had done so before.

Two hours later Sam's leg was fixed but she would need to go back to earth for extensive physical therapy. So it was decided that she and all the personel with leave coming up would gate back with the next check in in three days and John would stay in command and 'not burn the place down'. As Sam put it before exhaustion made her fall asleep.


	4. Marching Orders

**Wow finally the next installment of The Exfiles. It took me a heck of a long time but the challenges and some great and enthusiastic reviews and pms brought me back on track. I wanted to let you know that I get inspired by reading and watching tv so if you see that i rip off your story (I don't do that on purpose! Sorry. If you want me to change it, PM me.) The line I gave Sam at the end of the last chapter probably was inspired by a line Woolsey had in the season 5 episode where he meets with the wraith. Before he leaves he tells Sheppard not to blow her (the city) up. ... Oh **_ElaineDex _**I gave Nancy and Grant the last name Harrison but I guess that is a common name in the states, right? If you want me to change that... se above.**

**And now on with the show. (Oh and if you find spelling errors or other mistakes... feel free to point them out to me. Thanks)**

* * *

Sipping her morning coffee Nancy went over her To-Do List for the upcoming week. This was it, the weekend she had prepared for. Only 5 days to go and she could finally call herself Nancy Harrison. But preparing for a wedding and a secret Trip to another galaxy can be stressful; thankfully there is that perfect job invention of a wedding planner. Without Mary Nancy wouldn't have been able to get one or the other ready. General O'Neill had set up strict safety training with self-defense and shooting lessons in the mountain all the while Nancy had to read up on old mission reports and the history of the Ancients, to be prepared for her open ended stay in Atlantis. And now to top it off she was scheduled to meet the other members of the IOA for a preparing session.

_What else do I have to prepare for? Life sucking Space Vampires aren't enough?_

Well this meeting is a great opportunity to learn about the committee she was now a part of and so she went her merry way when it was time to leave.

When she arrived at the IOA building she received a text from Grant that his brother would arrive tomorrow and asked if she was free to come and pick him up at Bolling. A glance at her calendar told her that she could meet him but then had to leave for Colorado Springs for her mandatory health check with Dr. Lam and a night in crew quarters.

"Just so she could get used to it for her trip on the Daedalus." As General O'Neill had put it.

So she replied yes and made a mental note to explain it to him tonight if she got out of here fast.

A young man escorted her into an impressive looking conference room. She took the seat behind her name tag and looked around and read the other names while she waited for the other members of the IOA to arrive.

A short while later a man nearly bald man with glasses entered.

"A Mrs. Harrison it is good to finally meet you. My name is Richard Woolsey and I am going to explain you your assignment."

"Shouldn't we be waiting for the other members?"

"We don't need to wait. I got selected to give you all you need. So can I beginn now?"

"Yes go ahead but can I ask first why I am even chosen to go? I mean I know practically nothing about the Stargate program and its workings. I only heard about all this a short while ago from General O'Neill."

Woolsey looked at her directly and answered "This is exactly why you are perfect. You haven't yet been corrupted by the politics and you have no history with the program which will make your reports impartial and no one can criticize."

Nancy thought for a second to remind him that she wasn't totally impartial due to her past relationship with John but decided against mentioning it partly out of fear they would cancel her trip. After all she had already learned and heard she really wanted to visit the lost city of Atlantis and of course see a spaceship capable of going there.

"Okay, now what is it exactly you need me to do during my time there?" she said instead.

"Well we will need detailed reports on a couple of things; first and foremost you are to evaluate the command staff and the alien personnel in the city. Secondly we need to know how secure the systems are, with the gate bridge operational and our ships constantly commuting between the two galaxies we also will need to know how the personnel aboard the ships feel and work."

After that he pulled out several files.

"Here you have a few points for every person we need an evaluation. It is the general opinion of the IOA that it may be time for civilian leadership in Atlantis again and we may also need a different military approach to the Expedition. Also according to Colonel Carters debriefing after her arrival on earth the Athosian woman Teyla is pregnant. Sadly Carter failed to talk about the father and so you will have to find out who that is!"

"Why is the father of the child so important? It is her life and if it isn't one of our soldiers we have no right to interfere!"

"I know that but we need to know who the father is so we can decide if she is a security risk. We have the same problem with the Satedan named Ronon Dex. He already wanted to leave once when he met up with other Satedans who then turned out to be Wraith worshipers. So you understand our concerns?"

"I see but may I suggest that you stop talking now. I am supposed to be impartial when I arrive there. I have these files and I will read them to prepare my questions." Woolsey's face dropped for a second when she told him to stop talking but the diplomat in him returned fast.

"I guess you are right and in that case we are finished here." With that he stood up and went to shake hands with Nancy. "I'll see you here when you return with your recommendation. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey and good bye."

Outside of the conference room she saw General O'Neill and from the smile on his face he had been waiting for her.

"General, what a surprise to see you."

"Director, how was your meeting with Woolsey? "

"Interesting to say the least. I got my marching orders so to speak. But you didn't come here to ask about my meeting, right?"

"Yes we had to move up the timetable a little. I am afraid you will only get two weeks of honey moon and then you have to be aboard the Daedalus."

"Okay, well that is not that big of a problem. I just have to explain it to my husband. Is there any chance I could tell him the truth?" Jack slowly shook his head.

"Sadly for you, no. Due to his work and his recent political involvement he is deemed a security risk. Well I gotta go now, have fun in Atlantis and don't let McKay annoy you too much."

A short while later Nancy arrived back at home and Grant had dinner ready. Over pasta and red wine the twosome discussed the upcoming weeks. Grant wasn't too happy that she was leaving earlier than planned and that she would be away tomorrow but on the upside it gave him the opportunity to spend some quality time with his brother and best man.

"You guys can order pizza, drink beer and maybe watch a game." Nancy proposed and he had to admit that was a great idea.

The next morning Nancy put a sleepover bag in the car and Grant drove them to Bolling.

Nancy silently thanked God that she was flying this time. The beaming wasn't her favorite thing although she had to say it could be pretty handy if you needed to get somewhere fast.

The couple waited with several other families for the plane with their loved ones to arrive. She spotted Grant's brother first. The younger man came out of the plane laughing with a beautiful redhead.

"Did he mention if he was bringing a plus one?" she whispered to her soon to be husband who looked confused and replied "No."

The laughing duo came closer and the female turned said

"There are my folks. See you soon, sir and enjoy your leave."

_So she is military too._

"Thanks Cadman, you too." He replied and then came over to them. After the greeting hugs he noted her bag. "Where are you off to? Running away from me?" "No, I am getting flown out to Peterson because I am going to be visiting a non-stateside base soon and they picked today to do my physical and medical evaluation and I will have to stay the night in Colorado. So sorry but you are not the reason. It is good to see you though, Ev!" Nancy finished and pulled him in for another hug.

A young Lieutenant chose this moment to approach them. "Director, the plane is ready to leave. I will escort you." The young man turned away as to give them privacy and after Nancy had kissed Grant goodbye she was led straight to the plane Evan had just left.

_She can't be going to Stargate command can she? _were his thoughts.


	5. Inside a Mountain

**Here is the next installment and right now it reads more like a crossover I know that but bare with me we will get to Atlantis soon. **

* * *

Nancy awoke the next morning to incessant knocking and needed a couple of moments to remember why she was rolled up on a tiny cot in a dark room with no windows.

"Just a minute!" she called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. She quickly got dressed and then finally found her wrist watch and glanced at it.

_"4:30 am? You've got to be kidding me!"_

By the time she had reached the door and pulled it open she was fully prepared to yell at the person on the other side. She wasn't really a morning person and this was bordering on torture for her to get up that early.

"Good morning director!" she was greeted by a smiling Daniel Jackson who thrust a cup of coffee in her hand. "I am sorry that we had to wake you at this hour but it is part of your preparation for the commute on the Daedalus. You are going to have to wake up at odd hours if there is an emergency."

Nancy inhaled the scent of the coffee and then looked the doctor in the eye. "I assume you only brought the coffee for safety reasons and no one else will bring me one with my wakeup call?"

"Unfortunately no one brings you coffee in an emergency situation only if they are really afraid of you." Daniel answered and the two of them shared a laugh at the idea of a scared airman with coffee at their doors.

"Anyways what's up or did you just wake me to annoy me?"

"I woke you because we wanted to administer the ATA gene therapy to you and do your physical stress test. The military made them mandatory because they think civilians can't pass and then they don't need to take them off world." Daniel continued his rant about the missing respect from the military personnel until they arrived in the infirmary.

"Dr. Lam I brought you Director Harrison."

"Hello Mrs. Harrison do you have any questions about the treatment and the stress test before we start?" Meanwhile Daniel was looking around the empty infirmary and Dr. Lam answered his unasked question smiling. "Colonel Carter is having a session of physical therapy but you can visit her later."

"Thank you." Daniel answers and leaves.

Nancy had silently sat herself on one of the beds and observed the exchange.

_The people here seem so close, almost like a family. And Atlantis is probably a similar if not closer knit community._

When Dr. Lam turned back to her Nancy smiled and said: "Are there any side effects to the gene therapy besides being able to use the Ancient technology?"

"No we have been monitoring the recipients of the therapy and there are no side effects. So shall we?" With that Carolyn takes hold of a syringe with a green fluid inside and smiles at Nancy.

"Okay, do it." While she rolls up her sleeve she decides to learn more about the group here. "So you seem to know Dr. Jackson pretty well how long have you been working here?"

"I started here three years ago. The gate teams are all pretty close and Dr. Jackson and colonel Carter have known each other for a long time. They are good friends and he worries about her. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering about how close you all seem here and how it is going to be in Atlantis. They are like an enclave there."

"I understand what you mean. Some of the people have described Atlantis as a college dorm. The people there know almost everything about each other not much can be hidden there. I am surprised that they don't have more couples in the staff."

"You hear their gossip down here?" Nancy is surprised.

The word gossip seems to invoke a change in Dr. Lam.

"No we don't get the gossip. I get news about female soldiers being pregnant or when someone requests a transfer back to earth because they go through this infirmary. The gossip comes as a 'bonus'." Dr. Lam clarifies. "But you'll learn all about that when you get there. Now I need you take deep breaths."

Carolyn turns the conversation back to the health and the upcoming stress test.

"I get what you are doing and I wanted to say I didn't want you to tell me gossip. I really only wanted to know what to expect. On another subject could I visit with Colonel Carter a little later?"

"Yes as a matter of fact Colonel Carter wanted to talk to you anyway and go over your travel itinerary and your stay in the city."

After the stress test Dr. Lam allowed Nancy to go and see Sam.

"I'll come and find you to discuss the results of the therapy and the stress test later." Carolyn told Nancy and then left the two women alone.

Samantha Carter was already wobbling around on crutches and her leg was only in a walking cast.

"Your leg is healing fast it seems?"

"Yes thanks to some really helpful alien technology we can heal the most things faster than natural but I still have to do physical therapy to get up and running again."

"So you are going to be in the city when I am there?"

"Yes, we will leave earth the same day. You with the Daedalus and I'll use the gatebrigde so I'll be in the loop and can greet you on your arrival. When you arrive we will get you settled in first and then do a briefing with all the department heads so you can get to know them and set schedules for you to visit the labs and talk to them. I've got to warn you though the IOA isn't everyone's favorite organization right now."

"From the military I kind of understand that but the civilian scientists don't like the IOA either? Why is that?"

"As you know all our funding is channeled through your organization and in recent months the money for several projects has been cut back or denied completely and that lead to a dislike with the scientists."

"Oh that must be hard for them. Maybe you can arrange for me to see these particular projects and if I deem them worthy I can try to get the funding restored. I was informed that I was chosen because I am not yet tangled up in the politics surrounding this operation so maybe I can do something for them."

"That would be great and make your stay more comfortable. Rodney McKay our head scientist found out how to regulate water pressure and temperature in individual rooms and if he is displeased he uses that knowledge to get even."

"What do you mean get even?"

"Ah someone thought it would be funny to play truth or dare and in the end Rodney was missing a data pad and his skin was neon green. When he found out who had issued the dare to color code him, well let's just say that if the person hadn't had nearly finished the shower the shampoo never would have gotten rinsed out. Long story short Rodney dialed back the pressure and only let ice cold water come out." Nancy flinched and thought about how hot she always showered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

A short while later Dr. Lam came back with Nancy's chart.

"You can talk in front of Colonel Carter I don't mind." Nancy said when Carolyn didn't say a word for a couple of seconds.

"OK then. The gene therapy seems to be taking effect but that will be tested extensively on your trip up in the Daedalus. Your blood work shows that you are in perfect health and you passed the stress test, so you are going to be allowed off world."

"That sounds great, thank you. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Well now comes the part that could be awkward for you, I have to ask a question concerning your family plannings." Carolyn tries to explain and let her decide if Colonel Carter should leave for this, and in the same time giving Sam the heads up that she may not want to hear this.

"You want to know if I am planning to have children anytime soon, right?"

"Yes, that was the question. Right now you aren't pregnant but you told us that you are getting married soon and well we kind of need you to not get pregnant." Dr. Lam informs her.

"OK, well we didn't want to start a family right away anyway. We can still do that when I get back."

After that an airman escorted Nancy back to 'her' room so she could collect her things and head back to Washington and spend the rest of the evening with Grant and his brother.

* * *

**A little shout out to all the funny dares out there. Oh and please tell me if you want the wedding or fast forward to the Daedalus and Atlantis.**


	6. Deadalus Realisations

Two weeks after the wedding it was a busy morning in the Harrison household. Evans leave was up and Nancy was going to leave for her trip.

Over breakfast the two of them finally noticed that their travel schedules were similar, to say identical neither of them thought to mention because it seemed way too outlandish for the both of them.

When they arrived at the base Evan went to change in one of the locker rooms and Nancy checked in with Colonel Caldwell – the man in charge of the Daedalus.

A very familiar looking female officer led her to her quarters.

"Mam lift off will be in about a hour and Colonel Caldwell requested your presence on the bridge then; this means I'll be coming back to get you in forty minutes. Until then you can get situated."

After the woman had left her alone Nancy sorted her things into the drawers and then decided to relax a little. The moment her back hit the bed she could place the female officer, it was the woman she thought was Evans plus one to the wedding and suddenly her mind connected the dots

"Evan is in the Stargate program too!"

Laura Cadman was in the loading dock helping to move the last cases of supplies and the mail when it hit her, both literally and figuratively; totally consumed by her thoughts she walked into someone.

"Major, sorry sir I wasn't paying attention." She said out loud and snapped to attention. In that moment she realized something. Director Harrison was the woman who picked up her CO at the base.

"Sir Director Harrison is in room S452 if you want to talk to her before liftoff on the bridge!" Laura and Evan froze up. Had he just hallucinated or had Cadman just said Harrison? Nancy was here; on board of the ship? Nancy is IOA? _Wow._ He recomposed himself quickly and said

"Thanks. I will go and get her for liftoff myself."

Burning to know if it really was Nancy Major Lorne more or less jogged through the corridors of the Daedalus to get to the mentioned living quarters.

When Nancy heard the knock on her door she instinctively checked her watch.

"It hasn't been forty minutes yet, has something happened?" she asks while the door slides open to reveal her stunned brother in law.

She smiles when she recognizes him and motions for him to come in.

"So you are IOA?" is the first thing that comes from his lips when he has found his ability to speak again.

Nancy cringes at his tone of voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Here comes the guilt trip…._

"Evan stop! I couldn't tell you because I didn't know you are part of the SGC! They didn't tell me. And now I want and or need to know if you are part of the Atlantis expedition or are you stationed on this oversized tin can?"

"Well do you remember me telling you that I was second in command?" Nancy nods her head yes and silently lets him continue:

"It wasn't a lie and I am not stationed on this _ship_ but in Atlantis which means we'll probably be seeing more of each other."

Nancy's eyes grow wide and internally she wants to throttle General O'Neill. _"He told me about John but leaves out my brother in law?_"

On that note she just had to ask: „So you are working closely with Colonel Sheppard, right? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Is this a friendly conversation between relatives or an official IOA interview?"

"There is a difference? In that case: relatives."

"Yes I work closely with him, which is only natural and yes we get along good and in our off time I even consider him a friend; a really nosy friend. He always tries to set me up on dates!"

"And you don't want to date because …?" Nancy inquires chuckling.

Evan was silently contemplating what to answer when he was saved by the start of the liftoff countdown.

"I better get you to the bridge!" Nancy gave him an understanding nod and her hand indicated for him to lead the way but her answer was

"Don't think this is over!"

He rolled his eyes and then morphed back into the officer he was. She knew that transformation. She had seen it too often.

On their way up to the bridge Nancy observed all the personnel they passed. Everyone seemed to have a function; as they all were hurrying somewhere. The observant major noticed and said

"When you get a tour of the ship they'll explain what they do in every room and why. Normally during liftoff all non-essential personnel is confined to quarters."

Shortly after they had entered a bigger room she practically felt her brother in law snapping to full attention beside her.

"Director Harrison is on the bridge as ordered sir." Evan announced and Colonel Caldwell welcomed her aboard again, if he was surprised that the major and not Lieutenant Cadman was reporting he didn't show it.

He led Nancy to a big observation window, so she could see just how the earth grew smaller in the distance. She was nearly speechless.

"How come no one ever reports UFO's when you take off like that?"

"Like you certainly have been told we have implemented alien technology in our ships and one gimmick is that we can make ourselves invisible." Caldwell explained, "And when we are clear of earth's atmosphere we will jump into Hyperspace and you'll only see a blue shimmering blur outside; so I suggest you take advantage of the view now."

After that he left her to her own devices.

Soon after the ship had jumped to hyperspace Nancy went back to her room and started to prepare and schedule her interview with the ship's crew.

She soon learned that most people on board were wary of, not really her but the IOA in general and that meant they were really guarded around her and only answered direct questions. Practically no one, except some scientists elaborated.

Two weeks later Nancy caught herself slowly getting cabin fever. She already had finished her interviews and now had basically nothing to do. Yes she could read a book but she didn't want to. She wanted to talk to someone who didn't saw her as a threat or a means to get money but Evan, the only one she knew here, was busy all the time. She also knew that when she hid away in her room she would only grow more restless and so she decided to go to the commissary and find something to do or someone to talk to.

Her luck seemed to have stayed on earth. The room was empty. She sat down anyway and stared into the air. In her mind she prepared for her first days in the city of Atlantis.

She inwardly smiled when she imagined John's face when he was going to see her. Nancy was so deep in thought she didn't notice that Evan had taken a seat opposite her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he offered and she snapped back to reality.

"Do you know any other opening?" she gave back smiling and remembering how the two of them had met for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. Life was crazy. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Memory Lane

**Short flashback chapter. It is needed to explain somethings later on. Next up "Welcome to Atlantis"**

* * *

Two months after the divorce had been finalized Nancy found the heart to go out again. Somehow her failed marriage and subsequent divorce had made her a recluse but her girlfriends wouldn't take it anymore and dragged her out of the apartment and into a bar. Her friends soon had found their companions for the night and were off playing pool or darts but she just wasn't in the mood. She was happy just sitting at the bar sipping her cocktail and observing the crowd. There had been guys sending her drinks occasionally but she send them all back. The social convention and meaning surrounding the acceptance of a drink just didn't sit well with her. So this explains why she was ignoring whoever had taken the seat next to her at the bar and so far it had worked. None of the men had said a word to her. Well would you talk to someone who deliberately turns their back at you? But then she heard it, the voice and the sentence that would lead her back to the game.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Nancy couldn't even explain afterwards what made her not ignore him. Was it the voice? The intrigue? It didn't matter. She had turned around and they had talked on end.

After a couple of dates they finally both admitted to having high pressure jobs; Nancy with the agency and Evan with his attachment to the SGC – well he admitted to being a military officer, which he regretted as soon as he saw her facial expression.

Nancy back then still associated military officer with John and his erratic work schedule. And it had been that date too, when Evan had gotten an Emergency recall, back to the base, that meant they didn't resolve their conflict and on top didn't see each other for a while because Evan was stuck of world somewhere.

It had also been during that time when Nancy had first met Grant. She had been worried about Evan. She had tried calling him to try and resolve things and when he didn't answer or called her back she decided to go to his apartment. Well the apartment she thought was his. Evan lived with Grant at that time. So when Nancy knocked at the door, Grant Harrison answered.

"I was looking for Evan Lorne, he is living here." Nancy said in a half question.

She could have sworn there had been a brief flash of disappointment on the man's face but it had faded quickly when he answered smirking:

"Technically he lives here but he isn't here often. Maybe I can help you?"

"Maybe you can!" she heard herself say back.

_Am I flirting? _

"Do you know when Evan will be back?"

"Actually, no! I only came back two hours ago myself and just now found his note saying he had to leave for some out of country base with really bad reception. He usually writes E-Mails when he is away."

_Great! Another black ops/special forces officer! Why me?_ Nancy thought and her face betrayed her frustrations.

"No need to get angry. He can't change that , it is part of his job!" Grant offered as a consolation.

"I am Grant by the way, Evans brother and you are?" he held out his hand for her to take and shake.

"I am Nancy, a friend."

"Tell you what Nancy, I accidentally ordered way too much take out and you look like you could need some soul food. Maybe we can get to know each other better."

Nancy reluctantly agreed and the two of them became fast friends.

Two weeks after their first meeting Nancy brought Grant along to Dave's birthday celebration. She should've known that John would be there. The one time she didn't expect him somewhere, he would show up.

Grant must've felt her tense up when John approached them and he acted like a possessive boyfriend. But they were just good friends at the time. Nancy couldn't start something when things were so up in the air with Evan. She wouldn't do that to him.

By the time Evan came home even he could tell that there was more between Nancy and his brother then a simple friendship and somehow he was never bitter about it.

Nancy and Evan resolved their silly fight quickly after she explained why she had a disliking of military men. He understood. He still does and that story is part of his reasoning why he shouldn't date.


End file.
